thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Airzel-of-Haos
Personality His personality can be rather strange. He is normally rather well tempered, but is quick to anger, and dangerous when angered. He is also known for having a careless attitude as well as sometimes a childish one. Airzel comes off as haughty and prideful. He considers himself a god/king and makes every attempt to act like one. Characteristics Airzel's reputation as a brawler, is that he will try to win by any available means. He is also the #2 brawler in Attribute United and lead advisor to Liberation. He is know as being technically advanced, being able to easily work with tools. Airzel is a strategist, known for changing his strategy depending on attribute while using the exact same cards and Bakugan he used on the last person. He is the self appointed "Master of all Strikefliers", so if you have a Strikeflier related question, ask him. His guardian Bakugan, going with his title, is his beloved Haos Strikeflier, whom goes by H. He was born on June 27, and is 14. Notable Quotes *"Wait a minute, you are actually good? SINCE WHEN?!" *"... KINDA BUSY." *"Why should I care? Why should you care? Why should anyone care? AHAHA, as if anyone would." *"Go away. Now. Go far away. The other side of the earth would be nice. WAIT, NO, go to NASA and see if they can help you get far enough away from me for me not to be annoyed." *"I didn't read it because it was BORING. Duh." *"Do you really want to make me angry?" *"Your move hot shot." *"Hey, will you wait for me? I honestly don't care, I just wanted to know if you would. It means a lot." *"Wait a minute ... WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" *"I would like to remind you that if you begin this chess match, you will die." *"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fill this beautiful goblet with your blood right now." Powers & Abilities Demonis Link Due to AOH being the owner and partner of a Demonis Bakugan, Demonis Shade, he has the ability to use any attacks or defenses that Shade would be able to use. He also has the ability to use the BakuNano Tenscythe and grow a pair of Demon-esque wings. Equipment *Demonis Nano Tenscythe Relationships Rayne Rayne is one of Airzel's brothers. Sarah Sarah is one of Airzel's many sisters. Briana Briana is Airzel's sister. Dinoqueen13 Amica is Airzel's sister. Kelly Kelly is Airzel's sister. Gallery AOH AND H.png Air strike.png air_luma.png Not much of a change.png Anime AOHdemon.jpg|AOH's Demon form AOH Grand Demon.jpg|AOH on a killing spree AOH Demonis Consumed.gif|AOH after losing control of his Demonis Gem 100px-1989524.png Chara0_2.png 350px-King Throned.jpg|AOH on his throne Demonis AOH2.0.png Bakugan 324px-Haos_Strikeflier.png 407px-HaosLumagrowl (1).png 515px-Haos_Dharak.png Haos FlashIngram.png Haos Hawktor.png Haos Razenoid.png Haos_Avior.png 441px-Subterra Linehalt2.png Shade.png Subterra Rubanoid BD.png BlueGold_Contestir.png Pyrus Coredem BD.png 347px-388px-Pyrus DragonoidColossus.png 364px-Pyrus BattalixDragonoid.png 324px-Ventus Strikeflier.png 411px-Clear HawktorBD.png 313px-Clear_Krakix_BD.png ClearLD.png 441px-Clear_Linehalt2.png 253px-354px-Darkus Dartaak.png 324px-Darkus Strikeflier.png 381px-Subterra Sabator2.png Haos PlitheonBD.png Clear_Strikeflier.png 523px-Ventus_Nastix.png 543px-Haos_Olifus.png 376px-Ventus Phosphos.png 407px-Aquos_NeoDragonoid.png 376px-Ventus Lythirus BD.png 477px-Haos HelixDragonoid.png 373px-Subterra Bolcanon.png 446px-Ventus MetaDragonoid.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/Airzelofhaos *http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Airzel-of-haos *http://www.youtube.com/user/airzelofhaos Other Versions *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Corbin Category:Players Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Demons Category:Attribute United Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Anti-Heros Category:Main Characters Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Darkus Users Category:Demonis Category:Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Demonia Assault Category:Deuteragonists